C'est sale! Mais c'est sale!
by Butter-fly-XXI
Summary: 1x2 POV de Duo. Heero est un salaud et Duo a bobo.


_Titre :_** "C'est sale! Mais c'est sale!"**

_Auteur : Butter-fly-XXI_

_Genre : Oo euh…Un peu tristounet, quoi. Surtout au début, après ça va s'arranger…ou pas! Hahaha… Blague à part, je crois qu'on dit "angst"…? Si quelqu'un pouvait confirmer (ou infirmer)… Ah oui et c'est un POV de Duo (j'suis fière parce que j'ai compris ce que cela signifiait!)_

_Couple : 1x2 et 1xR… nan! Patapé! C'est pas ma faute… enfin c'est moi l'autatrice, hein? _

_Rating : Oula, c'est pas gentil de me poser une colle comme ça. Sincèrement je ne sais pas trop où sont les limites. Pour l'instant, y'a pas de lemon ni de lime, mais c'est un peu sombre alors je dirais T. Parce que je réfléchis et je pense que plus tard je mettrai peut-être un lime… donc, en prévision…_

_Disclaimer : Bah, j'ai téléphoné au propriétaire des G-Boys et il m'a dit que j'avait le droit de torturer Duo, héhé. Nan en fait c'est pas gentil de le torturer, c'est juste l'histoire qu'est comme ça. Mais j'ai loué que 1, 2 et R. Je sais pas encore pour 3, 4 et 5._

_Note : C'est mon baptême de fanfiction de Gundamwing! Yeah!_

_En espérant que cette histoire vous plaira…_

* * *

PROLOGUE :

* * *

Tout est sale ici, rien n'est lavé. Rien n'est propre depuis qu'IL est parti. Il y a de ça une semaine.

Et maintenant, mes cheveux sont gras, mes lunettes sont floues, mon corps est noirci, mes vêtements sont usés. L'air est poussiéreux, mais pas plus que la moquette ou les meubles, ou encore les affaires qui sont sur les meubles. Ce ne sont pas les SIENNES.

--

Tout est sale ici, rien n'est lavé. Je ne me suis pas lavé. Pas depuis qu'IL est parti.

Pas depuis qu'IL s'est assis sur le canapé du salon, après avoir retiré SES chaussures et SA veste. IL portait SES vêtements de travail, alors qu'IL était déjà 21h. IL avait l'air embarrassé, soucieux… C'est pour ça que je LUI ai proposé un café. Qu'IL a accepté bien entendu! Et IL S'est assis, les mains sur genoux, crispées. Ce qu'IL ne fait jamais… Parce que d'habitude IL prend ses aises, limite affalé contre le sofa. De toute façon IL n'y reste jamais longtemps, d'habitude… Moi, je me suis senti bizarre, avec quelque chose dans l'estomac que je ne saurais vraiment décrire. Je LUI ai apporté son café et je me suis assis en face de LUI…

**Flashback 1 semaine auparavant dans le salon :**

Après avoir rapidement bu une gorgée de la mixture brune, IL lève la tête et me fixe :

- …

Se repasse de nouveau la mains dans les cheveux : signe de nervosité? Non, vous croyez!

- Ecoute, Duo…

- Oui, Heero.

- …

- …

- On peut plus continuer comme ça… On doit arrêter… Vois-tu, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, et c'était juste une aventure, et ça doit se terminer… Ca ne mène à rien de toute façon!

- … Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi quoi?

Je sens mes yeux me piquer, alors je cligne des yeux. J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas rouges, ou… bizarres.

- Pourquoi tu veux arrêter? Elle se doute de quelque chose?

- ¤un soupir long, fatigué¤ Relena et moi allons nous marier. Nous nous sommes fiancés hier… La date du mariage est prévue pour le mois de septembre…

- Ah…

- …

- …

- ¤Regard lointain au fond de la pièce¤ Oui, et nous pensons à fonder une famille… (Plus cliché tu meurs!)

- …

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut arrêter à présent.

- …

- ¤Re-coup d'œil dans ma direction¤ Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes muet? Ca ne te ressemble pas…

- …

- Duo, regarde moi… Dans les yeux.

Je m'exécute à contrecoeur.

- …

- ¤Et encore un soupir, exaspéré celui-là. La main recoiffe de nouveau les cheveux¤ Mais enfin, mais tu savais dès le départ que ça n'allait pas durer. On le savait tous les deux. C'était pas sérieux.

- …

- Bon… Puisque tu t'obstines à ne rien dire…

Je sens son regard me sonder. Moi, j'ai baissé les yeux. De nouveau. Pour ne pas avoir à faire face à la réalité. A la rupture de notre, je cite, "aventure". Il se lève, me fixe encore puis se dirige vers l'entrée. Derrière moi. J'entends un tintement puis la porte claquer.

"Adieu Duo"

**Fin de flashback**

Le tintement c'était les clefs. Le double que je lui avais fait faire pour qu'il puisse rentrer même lorsque j'étais absent… Les clefs qu'il m'avait prises des mains en souriant. Qu'il avait glissé dans la poche arrière de son pantalon avant de m'attraper à bras le corps pour m'emmener dans ma chambre, contre la porte… Cette même porte qui se trouve face à moi alors que je suis assis dans mon lit. En jogging/tee-shirt la natte complètement défaite, le regard vitreux.

Lorsqu'il a claqué la porte – pour toujours, visiblement – j'ai eu subitement mal au ventre. Tellement que je me suis précipité aux toilettes pour rendre mon dîner précédemment avalé. J'avais le ventre vide, la bouche qui puait et toujours cette sensation bizarre dans le ventre. J'avais déversé dans la cuvette tous les mots qui étaient restés bloqués dans ma gorge alors qu'il me quittait, en live.

Sale.

--

Tout est sale ici, rien n'est lavé. Je n'ai rien lavé. Pas depuis que son odeur m'a quittée.

Il est parti. Il m'a quitté. Comme électrocuté (par la cuvette des chiottes!), je me suis levé précipitamment des toilettes et j'ai fait coulé l'eau de la baignoire. Brûlante. Et j'ai frotté, partout j'ai frotté. Il y avait du sang, qui rosissait l'eau de la baignoire. Je crois que cela a duré pendant deux heures… ou plus…

J'ai frotté du plus fort que je pouvais et pourtant je sens encore ses mains sur mon corps. Ses mains chaudes et rugueuses, ses lèvres douces et pleines. Sur mon corps elles ont jouées, tellement de fois. A attiser ma peau, me faire désirer la sienne. Entre les draps, j'ai crié cette passion, je me suis agrippé désespérément à son corps pendant qu'il allait et venait en moi. Pendant qu'il jouait avec mon corps, comme un virtuose de son instrument. Oui, c'était moi, l'instrument de ses fantasmes. De son adultère.

Il a dit que nous savions que ça allait se finir un jour où l'autre. Il avait raison. Je le sais depuis le début et pourtant j'ai espéré, j'ai fermé les yeux quand il ne me voyait pas. Quand il me pénétrait et qu'IL ne me voyait pas MOI. Il était le feu et il m'a brûlé, avec son joli sourire en coin, ses yeux doux, son visage calme.

Je suis sale. Depuis que ses mains ne me touchent plus. Depuis que ses bras ne m'enlacent plus. Depuis qu'IL n'est plus. Ici. En moi.

Sale.

* * *

A suivre.

.

.

.

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre!!

Bon, bah, j'espère que c'est assez... bien à lire. Parce que j'ai toujours l'impression qui manque des trucs, des choses à préciser, à rajouter, etc.

Reviewez-moi ne serait-ce que pour me confirmer que je ne suis pas un cas désespéré...

Bizoux à tous ceux qui passeront par là et RDV au prochain chapitre!


End file.
